Mario Maker: User666
I was a huge fan of Super Mario Maker that in consequence guess you could know this by now got a sequel on the Switch. 1 year ago, my Wii U broke after somebody burnt it, but luck aside I got a backup Wii U. So, if you're ready, don't get making after you see this. The Beginning Last night, I heard a knock on the door. It was the postman giving me a strange copy of Mario Maker. It was very strange because I 'didn't '''want it. The Postman said in a frightened voice, ''"Just take it for free... TAKE IT!" ''and I said, ''"Okay, geez... I'll take it." '''Big mistake. '''I took a look at the cover and it showed red text written in fantasy font "SUPER MARIO MAKER". Mario was on the cover holding a butcher knife. I said in curiosity, ''"What could possibly go wrong?" ''and I inserted the disc. Well, I made a Bubsy reference, so I did of course. The Game The title looked the same at 1st glance, but after 10 seconds, the title turned into an IMMEDIATELY HORRIFYING screen. Just like in the beginning paragraph, the text was swapped with fantasy font, all red. I wanted to switch to '''Create, '''but it said... ''"KILL" ''instead of the usual "Create". I was freaked out because the theme Super Mario World was actually named, Das Ende ist nahe. It was "The end is near" in German. I was FREAKED out, that I exited the create mode immediately. I wanted to calm down with some Course World, but something was off... Course World Instead of Course World, it said Das Ende ist nahe. It was infected by the SMW style. But I just got onto the "Courses" section. I found a course with a weird title. "DEATH IS NEAR". It was by a mysterious user who survived his ban. He goes by the name of "User666". The Level Final The level had a bunch of dead toads unlike the dead animals from Sonic.exe. It almost sounded like SMB.exe too. But the principle was that I found a door leading to a TERRIBLE fate. Ben Drowned pun intended. I then had the urge to commit suicide after I saw this. I was very shocked of what I had seen. The final 4 toads had mangled bodies. 1 of the toads had their eyes pulled out, with blood oozing right out of them. ''"EUGH!" '' I said, in disgust. Once I got to the door, I found a red flagpole. It worked, but the castle was a basement. It showed static for 5 seconds, and then it showed a dead Mario on the screen for 6 seconds before it immediately turned off. So, after I saw the level, I ran to the postman and immediately mailed it back. Warning If you want to play a Mario Maker game, do not play this game... you'll suffer the consequences. "HI... DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME?" "MARIO, I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU..." "OUR EYES WATCH YOU, AND YOUR EYES WATCH US..." "WE... ARE...USERS 666, 1337, 6969 AND DIE." "TRUST US, MARIO. WE WILL SLOWLY WATCH YOU LOSE YOUR MIND EVERY SECOND." "you... cannot. escape." screams Category:Trollpasta Category:Mario Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Random Capitalization Category:Vidya games Category:666 Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless.